Crayak, Ellimist, and...BOB?!?!
by Kicker
Summary: Crayak and Ellimist meet Bob.


Title: Crayak, Ellimist and…BOB?!?!  
  
Author: Kicker  
  
Rating: PG, for swear words  
  
Genre: Animorphs  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm not making any profit off of them, and I promise that I'll put them back when I'm done with them…if the owners want them back.  
  
Warnings: I created a new person. His name is Bob. 'Nuff said.  
  
Feedback: YES!! The good, the bad, and the ugly. Flame me gently, though. Mehasissues666@aol.com  
  
Author's Notes: First of all, this is a first fic, so please be kind when you tell me what's up. Second, this is almost a badfic. My sister, another writer (Tequila Worm) said so.  
  
Dedication: To my sissy, for showing me this stuff. :-D  
  
Summary: Crayak and Ellimist meet Bob.  
  
Crayak and the Ellimist were planning their next game setting. It's the final game, and it's for all the marbles, the whole enchilada, the full monty.  
  
"Ok Eye-ball, what do want to do now?" Ellimist said.  
  
"Blow it out you ear!" Crayak snapped.  
  
"Someone has a bug up their butt."  
  
"I don't HAVE a butt, butthead."  
  
"Well *THBBBBBBBBBB* on you! "  
  
"Shut up, insolent fool! What 'game' do you want to play?" Crayak shot.  
  
"Oh, I'm quite liking the one we're playing now. I seem to be winning at this one!" Ellimist gloated.  
  
"That won't last for long my winged adversary!"  
  
:: SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE UNIVERSE ::  
  
  
  
While Crayak and Ellimist are arguing, Drode's cousin, Edrod, who looks like a giant tissue, reports to The Higher Beings. He is a messenger amongst the mortals and immortals. He is working on Ellimist and Crayak so that The Higher Beings know what is happening while more pressing matters are addressed.  
  
"Masters," Edrod says in an Igor like voice, "The immortal fools are going to start again!"  
  
"Damn those fools" The Higher Beings say. Being very angered by the primitive idiots, They strike Crayak with lightning.  
  
"ow…" Crayak says in a mousy voice, as Ellimist rolls around laughing his head off.  
  
"We shall make a median to these extremists, one that is not afraid to hurt, but also preserve." The Higher Beings proclaimed. And so came the birth of Bob. (yes, I know that it isn't original but hey, IT'S MY FANTASY!!!) He looked like a nose, strangely enough. Now they needed a mouth-like creature and they could make a semi-normal face.  
  
As Bob approached Crayak and Ellimist, they looked at each other and started laughing at the nose boy.  
  
"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO CALL YOU, SCHNOZZ MAN?!?!" Crayak managed to wheeze out between his hysterical laughing fits.  
  
After they start breathing again, they get the explanation that they weren't waiting for.  
  
"I am your third player, your third wheel, your tag-along, your third leg, your—"  
  
"Shut up already Nosey!" Ellimist hissed as Crayak snickered.  
  
"My name is Bob." Bob said bluntly.  
  
"'My name is Bob'" Crayak mocked.  
  
"Stop it!" Bob insisted.  
  
"'Stop it!'" Crayak mocked again.  
  
"I'm serious!" Bob said irritatedly.  
  
"'I'm serious!'" Crayak mocked once again as Ellimist, doubled over in laughter, started to snort.  
  
"Ok, I'm outta here!" Bob said, stalking off into the distance. Suddenly there was a bolt of lightning and a small yelp. Bob walks, almost waddling, back slowly as a big, nosed shape piece of charcoal. Crayak and Ellimist look at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"You……look……so…….funny!" Ellimist gasps between his uncontrollable laughter.  
  
Bob, shaking off all the ash off his body, says, "OK…I'm tired of all your crap! Put 'em up!" Bob raises his fists as boxing gloves appear on his hand.  
  
Ellimist and Crayak look at each other once again and bust out laughing like hyenas. Crayak turns away from Bob and suddenly turns around and decks him, but instead of hurting Bob, he hurts his own hand.  
  
"What? Think you were gonna break my nose?" Bob said with a smirk on his face while he watches Crayak cringes in pain.  
  
"You &^%*? @$! #^*! #@? ^ &^$#! &$ #! @!!!!!!" Crayak yelled in pain at Bob.  
  
Ellimist looks at Bob and says, "Um… don't hurt me. I didn't mean it! Honest!"  
  
Bob just stands there and smirks as Ellimist and Crayak make fools of themselves. He says to the, "Game, set, match. Check…mate. Tic-tac-toe. That's—"  
  
"OK! We get it!" Ellimist and Crayak say together. Bob looks away sheepishly.  
  
"Ok, so we have to start ALL over and start a WHOLE new set of games." Crayak sighs.  
  
Ellimist claps happily and says, "YAY! More Games!"  
  
:: SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE UNIVERSE ::  
  
"DUDE! Now look what you did with your stupid "median" nose guy!" Higher Being 1 hissed.  
  
"I didn't hear YOU coming up with any good ideas 'DUDE!'" Higher Being 2 shot back.  
  
"Now we have to "referee" ANOTHER set of games!" Higher Being 3 said.  
  
Higher Beings 1 & 2 simultaneously, "I'm OUTTA here!"  
  
Finis. 


End file.
